


He, Fell, into Tale

by Chocolatez



Category: Undertale
Genre: I have zero idea of what I'm doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatez/pseuds/Chocolatez
Summary: Underfell sans falls into undertale.First fic, probably not that good, but I hope you enjoy.





	1. Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure how it's going to go, I'm new at this stuff.

O

“ugh… why am i so tired?” Fell asks himself.  
He’s sitting next to a tree in a small, slightly smoking clearing in Snowdin forest.  
He can tell something is off. He can't smell the dust that's usually there in Snowdin. The snow isn't a pinkish color.  
“what happened?”  
He stands up and checks himself. He appears to be fine. His clothes are still smelling of mustard and dust.  
He thinks back to the last thing he remembered. The kid killed him? He doesn't think he's supposed to be sent to random place in Snowdin. He should be in his room, Papyrus yelling at him to get up.  
“oh jeez… i should probably get back. paps’ll be so pissed if I don't.”  
He attempts to teleport, but can't.  
“somethin’s definitely wrong, for sure.”  
He decides to spy around, see what the world was like here. He thinks back to the multiple worlds theory that Gaster taught him.  
He's still pissed at Gaster for trying to kill him.

He sees a person through a gap in the tall trees.  
Wearing blue?  
He climbs up a tree and watches from above.  
He breaks a stick for no apparent reason.  
Fell is confused.  
He also still can't see the blue person very well.  
He walks between two trees and vanishes back into the woods.  
Then, it walks up to…  
“the kid!” Gasps Fell. “But not wearing red and black?”  
“H U M A N.”  
The blue person sounds an awful lot like his emotionless voice.  
“D O N ' T Y O U K N O W T O H O W G R E E T A N E W P A L?”  
“T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D.”  
That was exactly what he said to the kid every time. Fell feels slight anger.  
_Pffffffrrrrrrrbbbbbbllllllttttttttttt_  
There was a whoopie cushion in his hand. He used a painful hand buzzer.  
“wait a sec… he’s me.”  
The other skeleton looked exactly like him, minus the scars, dust, and wore a blue hoodie.  
“uhh… that was your cue to laugh… but… uh… i guess everyone has their own sense of humor. heya. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”  
“it's almost the exact same to what i said to the kid.” Fell murmurs.”only the kid always laughed. kinda weirdly sometimes.”  
Fell freezes. Papyrus is there.  
_this papyrus seems nice_ , thinks Fell as he follows the weird new kid. The kid ignores every “trap” Papyrus made.  
_at least my Papyrus had somewhat hard traps. this papyrus’ puzzles could be solved in seconds._  
Fell spies something yellow at the edge of his sight.  
The kid gets to Snowdin, and steals everything from the store.  
Fell sees Grillby’s. He still hates Grillby.  
He sees his house. It looks like Fell’s house, but more tidy and cozy looking.  
He can't see anything but a silhouette of the kid. Another figure walks into his sight. He can immediately tell it's Papyrus. The kid kills Papyrus. Papyrus tells the kid that he still believes in them.  
The kid pulls up the reset button, and presses it.

  
“ugh… why am i so tired?”Fell asks himself. Then he suddenly remembered what just happened. A reset.  
“There's another smiley trashbag? Wow!” Says a weird voice.”Hey! Can you talk?”  
“flowey? what’re you you doing here?”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“i've met you before, ya weed.”  
“Impossible! I know every person in the underground. How do you know me, but I don't know you?”  
“long story. by the way, where am i? i know i’m in snowdin forest, but it doesn't look like the snowdin i’m from.”  
“New Sans, there is only one Snowdin and one Snowdin forest.”  
“So, how’d ya know my name?”  
“Wait, your name is Sans as well? There's two Sanses to deal with now?”  
“Hey, wait, we don’ need to be enemies, flowey. we can be allies.” Fell offers.”but i might have some fun later.”  
Fell offers his hand. Flowey shakes it with his leaf.”I’m going to call you Edge, because you look like an edgy version of my sans.”  
“eh. whatever. also, please don’t tell anyone ‘bout me. i’ll do it ‘n my own time.”  
Flowey disappears into the floor.  
Edge walks to where he saw his blue doppelganger before, and climbs the same tree. The kid is further up, already past the bridge. Since he isn’t interested in watching the same thing, he heads towards The Ruins. He remembers a small hole in the side while looking for places to get into The Ruins. He reasons that this is a copy of the world that he lived in, so the hole must still be there.  
Sure enough, It was. _The Ruins in this world is purple. Why is it purple?_  
Edge finds their choice of color weird.  
He explores the whole of The Ruins. The same as his world’s Ruins, aside from the color choice.  
RESET

“Ugh… why am i-” Edge suddenly remembers. He gets up, and brushes his hoodie. He gets the energy to teleport to snowdin, and sneaks into waterfall. The layout is almost exact the same, except some more rooms. There were probably less cave-ins in this world, Thinks Edge.  
Multiple times, he had to hang onto the ceiling to avoid detection. Many times, he was almost seen by Undyne.  
He remembers roughly where Alphys has cameras, and stays away from those areas. He’s about to get to Hotlands when there’s a reset.

“Ugh…”He remembers. A reset. His kid never Reseted so much.  
He teleports to Hotlands. Exactly the same. Having to stand on the edge of the lava to avoid being seen was not comfortable for Edge. He sees his counterpart talking Alphys. .Muffet the money hoarder is still there, and so was the cheap, stupid Mettaton hotel, MTT Resort.  
He hears Mettaton’s voice from in the hotel.  
“BREAKING NEWS: A human has been killing every monster in snowdin, and in waterfall. Everyone must evacuate to Alphys’ lab, I repeat, everyone must evacuate to Alphys’ lab.”  
He waits for everyone to leave, and takes a step into the core when…

RESET

Edge immediately remembers, and gets straight to exploring the underground. He teleports into The Core.  
He’s been very paranoid of The Core ever since Gaster disappeared from existence, and Edge doesn’t want to follow in his footsteps. Luckily for him, that day didn’t have too many monsters around. The Core was exactly the same as he remembered, aside from the color choice of blue.  
He gets to new home. Same as he remembered. Grey. He has a great time walking through the new orange and yellow Judgement Hall. He sits by a pillar, and stares at the too-bright window. Asgore walks past him, but doesn’t notice him.  
Edge is tired from all the exploring, so he decides to take a nap, and

RESET

He wakes up next to a tree.  
He hasn’t gotten to the barrier yet, so he teleports to the Judgement Hall, and appears right behind Asgore.  
Asgore notices there’s someone behind him, and turns around. “Oh? I wasn’t expecting company. Howdy!”  
“uh...” Edge didn’t expect to appear right behind Asgore. Asgore in his world was scary as heck. He wasn’t going to take any chances.  
“Oh! Sa- wait. Why are you wearing those clothes?”  
“uh...” Edge is confused as to what he should say, so he bolts to Asgore’s home, and as soon he turns a corner, he teleports back to his clearing in snowdin.  
“i’ll just sleep here until the next reset.”


	2. sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans has a nice chat with alphys about an edgy boyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is at the time edge was in waterfall  
> also wow i didnt work on this lol

Sans is very confused. At the corner of his eye, for less that a second, he’ll keep seeing a person that looks like him, but is wearing a black jacket.

He assumes Alphys’ cameras would have caught sight of the other skeleton(He was sure it was a skeleton, as there were no other entirely white monsters that could be that small)

He shortcuts over to Alphys’ lab and knocks on the door.

“o-oh… uhm… who is there?”

“eva.”

“oh, its you sans, uh… i guess I should say eva who, then.”

“eva tell you, will you let me in?”

Alphys opens the door. ”so, um, what do you want?”

“let's go in first. the heat is kinda uncomfortable.”

“a-alright.”

Sans and Alphys go inside and sit at a table.

“so, Alphys, i’ve been seeing this guy that looks almost exactly like me, but with a red and black style choice.”

“oh! i keep seeing him on my cameras, but I never get a clear image of him, like he knows where my cameras are. also, he's like you but edgy, if you ask me.”

“let's call him edge, then. by the way, could I look through some clips?”

Alphys brings sans to a computer and opens a file folder with all the clips with edge in it. Sans spends nearly an hour looking through them, then decides to upload all the clips to his USB.

“thanks, alph.”

“you're welcome, sans.”

Sans teleports home and looks through them on Papyrus’ computer. He finds an almost clear image of edge looking to the left.

Edge appears to wear a dark black-grey hood with a yellow-brown furred hood. He wears the same shorts as him, but there's a yellow stripe, instead of a white stripe.

He wears a pair of dark red shoes.

He can't see his face clearly, but his mouth is curved in a way that appears to be annoyed, but still smiling. His eyelights appeared to be red, judging from the light. That was never heard of before, in skeletons.

He didn't appear to be doing anything wrong, just exploring, but sans was still a little wary. After all, why would a monster purposely avoid cameras unless they were up to no good?

He unplugs the USB, teleports to his lab, and throws it into the old machine.

Not too long after, there's a RESET.

Sans opts to immediately continue looking through the video files.

“heya paps. ya mind if i use your computer?”

“NOT AT ALL!”Papyrus yelled/answered.”AS LONG AS YOU AREN’T SLACKING OFF, SANS.”

Sans plugs the USB into the computer, and continues looking through them. He finds another clip with his edgy counterpart. The face was very blurry, but it was definitely red eyelights.

Under his hoodie was a shirt or something that was maroon in color.

Sans sends the two videos to alphys, and teleports over to her.

He knocks on the lab.

“o-oh… uhm… who is there?” asks Alphys, once again.

“eva.”

“oh, its you sans, uh… i guess I should say eva who, then.”

“eva tell you, will you let me in?”

Alphys opens the door. ”so, um, what do you want?”

“let's go in first. the heat is kinda uncomfortable.”

“a-alright.”

For sans, it was easier to do the same thing every reset.

It just felt…

Easier.

But life repeating over and over isn’t very interesting.

“so, alph, last reset there was an edgy doppelganger of me running around.”

Alphys nods and writes a note down in a notebook nearby.

“and he seemed to be avoiding the cameras. so that can’t be good. i sent you the best clips i found.”

Alphys gets up and opens the computer. She checks her M-mail and finds the clips.

“he… or she maybe, does look a lot like you. but i thought there weren’t any skeletons left?”

“I know there aren’t any skeletons left, not counting me and pap. That’s the part i’m most confused about.”

He catches a flash of black and red at the edge of his sight he turns as fast as he could and finds two red eyelings in a shadowy corner, before disappearing.

“i just saw him! Alphys, i just saw it!”

“y-you did? Anything new you found?”

“his eyelights are definitely red. i couldn’t see anything else because he was in a dark corner.”

“wait, didn’t i lock the door?” asks alphys, panicking.

“uh, yeah?”

“So how did edgy you get in?”

“Secret entrance, probably”

_ There’s no secret entrance in the lab. He can use shortcuts _ , thinks Sans. 

“i should find it.” alphys says as she gets up from her chair.

“wait, i think i know where he’s going the next reset.” 

“Where?” asks alphys, under her table. Sans is a little worried all the papers are going to fall on her.

“i first saw him in snowdin, didn’t see him the next reset, maybe in the ruins, then next reset i saw him in waterfall, and now he’s in hotlands. next, he’s probably going to be in the core. In the meantime, i’m going to watch for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also Frisk/Chara are trying to speedrun.


End file.
